Mario Party: Coin Run
Mario Party: Coin Run is an upcoming Mario Party game for the Nintendo Turbo. Story Mario and Luigi are looking for seven golden meteorites along with the whole crew (not including the unlockable characters). If they found a treasure chest, that has Coins and a lot of gold bars, some screams and cannon blast are heard by them. Bowser and Bowser Jr. have been causing the troubles again, but using Bowser's plan. Bowser was aiding some airship to attack the giant monument, The Millenium Star Pillar. Mario and the crew challenges Bowser to save the troubles. Mario has to recover the treasure chest, but Bowser Jr. takes the chest to the airship. Just some bad guys will chase Mario, included Goomboss, Dino Piranha, King Boo and three more. The bad guys chase Mario the whole kingdom. Mario, using the Power Meteorites, has made the new locations in the Mushroom Kingdom. When Mario takes a look again, the crew was shrinked to the size of chess pieces. Toadsworth, the main host, had an idea. The crew needs to spread the power to the Mushroom Kingdom and become the Superstar. Characters There are 13 characters to choose, from which 8 characters are playable and 4 characters need to unlock. Miis are also playable, so there are 9 playable characters. This game introduces Character Types. There are four Character Types: * Balanced: These characters have average performance at three types. * Technique: These characters can do good jumps in minigames. * Power: These characters are stronger in minigames. * Speedy: These characters are faster in minigames. Mii types can vary depending on how large they are, can they do higher jumps, and how fast they move. In Story Mode, all of the playable characters are available. Playable Characters * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Yoshi * Toad * Mii Unlockable * Toadette * Birdo * Rosalina * Lubba (New Player) Other Characters Normal Board Bosses * Goomboss (Boss of Goomba Valley) * Dino Piranha (Boss of Regal Gardens) * Cheep Chomp (Boss of Undersea World) * King Boo (Boss of Phantomized Mansion) * Wiggler King (Boss of Wild Treetop) * Hisstocrat (Boss of Tumbleweed Town) * Bowser (Boss of Bowser's Magma Lair) Duel Battle-Exclusive Bosses * Mega Mole (Boss of Donut Plains) * Mecha Bowser (Boss of Starship Mario) * Fwoosh (Boss of Cloudway Skies) NPCs * Toadsworth (Host) * Tumble (Minigame Host) Gameboards There are 10 gameboards in this game: 7 normal and 3 available only in Duel Battle mode of Party Mode. All of the gameboards have a boss in the end. Normal Gameboards * Goomba Valley - The first easiest normal gameboard in the game. Players have their usual attire in this gameboard. The Dice Blocks have numbers 1-5 and the sixth side is a Goomba emblem. Hitting the Goomba emblem will summon a Mega Goomba out of the giant Warp Pipe. The boss in the gameboard is Goomboss. * Regal Gardens - The second easiest normal gameboard in the game. Players wear the gardeners' costumes in the gameboard. The Dice Blocks have their regular look. To earn Stars, the player has to go to the Star Shops, that appear in the gameboard. The boss in the gameboard is Dino Piranha. * Undersea World - The third normal gameboard in the game, taking place under the sea. Players wear the scuba divers' costumes in the gameboard. To earn Stars, the player has to find a Star Sphere hidden in the gameboard. The boss in this gameboard is Cheep Chomp. * Phantomized Mansion - The fourth normal gameboard in the game. Players wear the wizards' costumes in the gameboard. The Dice Blocks have purple borders. To earn Stars, the player has to find the Gold Boo paintings, appearing on the walls. The boss in this gameboard is King Boo. * Wild Treetop - The fifth normal gameboard in the game. Players wear the beekeepers' costumes in the gameboard. To earn Stars, the player has to find Gold Wigglers traveling through the gameboard and give them 20 coins. The boss in this gameboard is Wiggler King. * Tumbleweed Town - The sixth normal gameboard in the game. Players wear the cowboys' costumes in the gameboard. It is a Western-themed town. To earn Stars, the player has to find the Star Houses, appearing somewhere in the town. The boss in this gameboard is Hisstocrat. * Bowser's Magma Lair - The seventh normal gameboard in the game and the last gameboard in the Story Mode. Players have their usual attire in the gameboard. The Dice Blocks have red faces and silver spikes on the borders. To earn Stars, the player has to clear Koopalings' challenges. The boss in this gameboard is Bowser. If you complete the game 100%, the boss changes into Red Onyx Bowser. Duel Battle-Exclusive Gameboards * Donut Plains - The first duel gameboard in the game. It is located inside a ranch with Monty Moles and herds of cows. Players have to collect at least 20 Coins and reach Mega Mole before the opponent does. * Starship Mario - The second duel gameboard in the game and the smallest one. Players move around Starship Mario and star paths. Players have to collect at least 30 Coins and reach Mecha Bowser before the opponent does. * Cloudway Skies - The third duel gameboard in the game. Players move around the clouds and the goal is to land on the last space before the opponent does. Spaces Spaces with a * denote that the player cannot land on it. * Blue Space: Gives the player a present in form of a Special Dice Block, extra Coins or a Free-for-All Minigame. * Red Space: The player loses a number of Coins chosen by Coin Dice Block. * Green Space: A board-related event happens when the player lands on this space. * Bowser Space: A Bowser-themed event occurs when the player lands on this space. Any of these events can follow: ** Coins for Bowser: Bowser will take the number of Coins chosen by Coin Dice Block. ** Bowser's Fast Luge: The minigame is played just like the original Fast Luge, but the player who loses will lose 10-50 coins. ** Bowser's Puzzle Party: The minigame is played just like the original Puzzle Party, but the players who made their Bowser picture bad will lose 10-50 coins. ** Cash n' Bash: The minigame is played just like the original Cash n' Bash, except the coins will disappear so none of the players can collect them. ** Bowser's Revolution: Bowser will take all of the players' half of the coins and split evenly on all of the players. ** Bowser's Coin Steal: This event is just like Coin Steal. Unlike the normal Coin Steal event, Stars cannot be shown. ** 100 Coins, 1000 Coins, and Star Steal: Same as in the original Mario Party. * Steal Space: The player who lands on this space will play a Coin Steal game. The player hits three blocks: the two blocks have character symbols, and the middle block has the amount of coins. * Bowser Jr. Space: The player who land on this space will play a Bowser Jr. minigame. If the player wins, the player gets Coins. If Bowser Jr. wins, you steal Coins to Bowser Jr. by a Coin Dice Block. * Nabbit Space: A Nabbit-themed event occurs when the player lands on this space. Any of these events can follow: ** Nabbit Minigame: The player challenges in a duel minigame chosen by Nabbit against himself. ** Nabbit's Coin Challenge: Nabbit will take 10-30 Coins from the player. ** Thief Attack: Using a Dice Block, the player remembers who is the thief, and the thief will attack Nabbit. If it does, Nabbit will leave and do nothing. ** Free Balloon: Nabbit will reward the player a free Balloon. ** 100 Coins, and 1000 Coins: Nabbit will reward the player 100 or 1000 Coins, and if it does, Nabbit will leave and do nothing. * Warp Pipe Space: The player who lands on this space will warp to the another section of the gameboard. * Minigame Space: The player who lands on this space will play a minigame selected by a roulette. If the minigame selected by a roulette is a 1-on-3 Minigame, the player will play against a team of three players. * Tornado Space: Two Dice Blocks will appear, the first with players' icons and the second with the numbers. If it does, the player selected by the first Dice Block will go 4-6 spaces back. * Star Space*: Here, a Gameboard-themed feature appears. The player has to do like in the Gameboards section. * Ztar Space*: A Ztar will appear and commonly steals all of the players' Stars. This only appear in Phantomized Mansion and Bowser's Magma Lair. * Balloon Space*: A Balloon will appear above the player. Minigames Main article: Mario Party: Coin Run/Minigames References to other games * Super Mario Bros.: The remix of the underwater theme plays during the Undersea World's theme. * Super Mario Kart: The 3D version of Vanilla Lake background has been a background of the first course of Fast Luge minigame and a background of the Coin Curling minigame. * Super Mario 64: Goomba Valley is based on Tall Tall Mountain and the Castle Backyard. Also, in Undersea World, by the Happening Space, a Cheep Cheep with the same look of Bubba in Tiny-Huge Island will summon and chase the player one space back. * Mario Kart 64: Some banners in the first course of Fast Luge have their redesign. Also, the cave shortcut in the first course of Fast Luge looks like the cave shortcut in Koopa Troopa Beach. * Mario Party 2: Two minigames have their redesign in this game.